


Begging you to adore me

by ouigeneral



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Bearded Hux, F/M, Hurt, Jealous Armitage Hux, Jealousy, Kylux - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Post TROS, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouigeneral/pseuds/ouigeneral
Summary: Post TROS, Hux survived being shot by Pryde and finds himself on a Resistance base. Rey and Ben survived their encounter with Palpatine and are now held as heroes. This fic follows them as they adjust to life outside the First Order. Ben and Armitage come to terms with their own feelings.This could be a long one!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Pryde, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. World in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of rape.

Leaning on a walking stick, a fresh blaster wound to the leg, Hux explained to Pryde that the rebel scum had escaped. Suddenly, a blaster was fired directly at his chest, sending him flying back ten metres. That was the last thing Hux remembered. 

***

He had wanted to go with the rebels, escape the First Order with them but he knew he couldn't. Not after everything he'd done. His whole life had been the First Order. It would be a lie to say that he'd simply been following orders, he had been his own person, ambitious, ruthless. He knew what he was doing. But as the years passed he wondered why he was doing it, what his motivations were. Much of what he did was to prove his own father wrong. That man, Brendol. He always knew his father hated him, he made it very clear how disappointed he was in his son, nothing he did would ever be good enough, clever enough, horrible enough. Hux wanted to prove that he was better than his father ever gave him credit for. He thought that orchestrating Brendol's death would be satisfying enough but somehow his voice followed him for the rest of his life. It was as if all the negative feelings he had about himself only ever spoke in Brendol's clipped tone. Even years after Brendol's beatings ceased, years after the Allegiant General drew his last breath, he still haunted Armitage. 

As Armitage moved up the ranks, making more decisions, commanding more power, he had began to feel more settled, more sure of himself. He could bear to take orders from Snoke. Although the Force and its mysterious ways had never been of any interest to Armitage, he respected Snoke enough to obey his commands. His apprentice however, he had no time for. As far as he was concerned, Kylo Ren was nothing but a nuisance, serving to disrupt the power he'd carefully built for himself. So when Ren murdered Snoke and assumed power, this acted as an alarm, a wakeup call that made Hux re-evaluate why he remained in the First Order. Practically overnight he went from being General Hux, commander of entire fleets, mastermind of Starkiller Base to General Hux, one of many in a chain of command, unable to speak his mind to Supreme Leader Ren, taking commands from Allegiant General Pryde, practically cowering now he'd been put in his place. Pryde. He'd been one of his father's associates, gleefully engaging in the abuse. Their first meeting ended with Armitage licking his own blood off of the older man's boots, the second time Armitage found himself naked from the waist up, receiving lashes from Pryde's swagger stick, the third time Pryde forced himself on him. He was sure the other generals knew what was happening but Armitage was a young officer and was certain nobody would do anything if he had told a soul. So the abuse carried on for months, until Pryde was promoted to a different ship. Armitage loathed working with Pryde now as an adult. The older man still carried that same swagger stick, he would make sure to keep his eyes on Armitage just a few seconds longer than he had to, deliberately making Armitage sweat anxiously under his uniform. 

His and Ren's relationship had always been fraught but now that the whole structure of the First Order had changed, in a strange way, Kylo was his oldest friend. He hated the man, sure, but he'd always been a lonely child, growing up into a lonely adult. Now that fighting to the top was starting to crumble beneath him, he started to think what it would be like to have a friend, a partner. He knew Kylo would never reciprocate, they had always been working enemies, but he liked to imagine what it would be like to laugh with the man, share a drink, what it would be like to hold hands, to rest his head on Kylo's shoulder, to kiss him..

It was around a year between his and Kylo's first meeting before he saw the knight without his mask. Before, his voice was so distorted by the helmet he could barely work out what age the other man was. During one of their meetings with Snoke via hologram, Kylo had been apologising for failing a mission (some minor thing in Hux's eyes, to track down a Sith relic), the young knight had dropped to one knee and removed his mask, bowing deeply before standing up. Armitage had tried to retain composure but he found himself starting at the other man's face, transfixed. It was so, distinctive. Beautiful even. Hux found himself trying to memorise every freckle, that nose, those lips. He knew he would find himself dreaming about those full, plump lips. He doubted he paid attention to that meeting at all, using all of his focus not to stare at Kylo and whenever he did, it was as if the rest of the galaxy didn't exist. When the giant blue hologram flickered out, Kylo had turned and looked at Hux, those deep brown eyes probing his soul, before putting his helmet back on and leaving the room. Hux was certain that Kylo had read his mind. He'd stayed in the cavernous room for a while afterward, sitting at the side of the stage, chain-smoking his favourite brand of cigarra. His hands shaking the whole time. 

After months of questioning his own motives, Hux began to spy on behalf of the rebels. He had slowly realised that he had no real allegiance to the First Order, they had no allegiance to him. The First Order had been his whole life, he'd given his entire self to progressing the cause, his mind, his body, his sleep, everything, but that had been taken away from him without any ceremony. The ultimate act against his father would be to betray the cause he cared about more than anything else in his life. His other motivation was that he wanted Kylo Ren to lose. He didn't want Kylo's life to succumb to the First Order too. It was insidious, creeping up, erasing every scrap of hope in you, he didn't want that for Kylo. He knew Kylo would never back down so the only way to help him would be to destroy the life he was creating. Hux had fed information to the resistance rebels for months before that fateful day where he'd met the two resistance generals onboard. Finally, this looked like his own way of escaping but at his heart he knew he couldn't leave, the First Order had already taken every bit of him, there was nothing for him outside this ship.

***

Hux gasped. It felt like the first breath he’d ever taken. Then the shock of the pain in his chest hit him. It screamed through him, white hot and raw. He tried to blink to take in his surroundings, his vision unclear. He felt the panic rise. He was so confused. He was certain he’d died when Pryde shot him, he was glad, he thought this had been his only escape. But now here he was. It didn’t look like the First Order med bay, that was grey and metal. As his vision started to gain clarity, it started to look almost like a cave, a mine? That pain, he hissed through his teeth.  
“Lie back Hux”  
He felt a hand on his shoulder gently push him back into the bed.  
He turned his head, so woozy that his vision almost had a delay. He didn’t recognise the person. She was beautiful, wearing earth tones that complemented her deep complexion. She looked kind.  
“Wh who”  
“You’re on a resistance base Hux, in our med bay. Never thought you’d hear that huh? I'm your doctor, nurse, surgeon, whole med team rolled into one.”  
“How? I thought I had”  
“Died? Well nearly” she said changing his IV bag, working skilfully as she spoke “a couple of your officers arrived with you at our door, they’d heard you’d been spying for us and wanted out too. As soon as your body hit the floor they’d already prepared a ship to defect. You know, you did a good thing for us. You risked your life getting that information.”  
“What happened to the First Order?”  
“Gone, all of it.”  
Hux put his head back into the pillow, allowing tears to flow. Everything, his whole universe, gone. He smiled, he’d never been so joyful, he let himself weep. She smiled.  
“What happened to Kylo?” He said, jolting out of the joy.  
“Ben? He’s in one of the other rooms. They’ve both been through a lot, they saved us all”  
“They?”

***


	2. Just hang on, suffer well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's health is improving in the Resistance med bay. He hears about how the Resistance managed to win and most importantly, how Ben and Rey managed to defeat Palpatine.

Hux's body began to heal over time. For the first week or so he was unable to sit up by himself, the pain so intense he would almost pass out. But slowly he began to be able to move on his own. There were numerous other casualties in the med bay and few medical staff. Lyra, the first face he'd seen when he woke up seemed to always be working, there was always an IV bag needing changing, wounds to clean, broken bones to set. Hux had always admired hard workers, people who earned what they have in life earned his respect. Daily she would change the dressing for his blaster wound, the bacta helping it heal quickly. The wound spread across his whole chest, he could see where the shot had ripped through him. The scar stretched out in all directions, almost looking like a giant red sun, contrasting with his pale white skin. He traced the outline of it with his fingers, thinking about how something so painful had been so beautiful. Without Pryde thinking he'd shot Hux dead, he probably would've spent the rest of his life in the First Order, working under his abusers, people who never worked for where they were, just knew who's ass to kiss. 

Eventually he was able to get up and walk around the med unit, relying heavily on his crutch, his leg wound still healing. Now that his pain was manageable he could take in his new surroundings.The base had been an ex mine, the huge cavernous structure acing as the main med area but branching out with meandering corridors into rooms, some large enough for munitions storage, some tiny, acting as cramped quarters. The resistance had found whatever they could to make the place comfortable for the inhabitants but it was clear that function was of top priority. 

There were always people milling about, coming in to visit injured comrades, arriving to deliver messages or swap shifts. Hux spent most of his time in bed while he was healing and watched the coming and goings. It was clear that there was a sense of unease around him. He knew he deserved it, after all it had been only a few years ago since he commanded Starkiller Base, a weapon that had killed billions. He would usually look away or pretend to sleep, sparing visitors from accidentally making awkward direct eye contact with him but while also allowing them to have a good look at the war criminal. Once one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, now lying in a makeshift hospital bed, tucked in a corner away from the other patients, wearing thin grey scrub trousers and a large bandage across his chest. One afternoon the two generals had stopped by to personally thank some of the injured for their role in defeating the First Order. It was clear to Hux that Finn and Poe genuinely cared for these people, knowing the vast majority of them by name and spending time chatting by each bedside. As they were leaving they passed by Hux's bed. Though Hux had been a war criminal, the information he had fed to the Resistance was a major reason why they won. He had killed billions years ago but he had saved trillions a few weeks ago. Finn gave him a half smile, Poe gave him a respectful nod and they both left. Hux didn't want or expect forgiveness, that had been more than enough for him.

With his wounds healing and his mind clearing, Lyra began to fill him in on the last few days of the First Order, of the miraculous victory against the whole First Order and Sith fleet, thousands of ships arriving when all hope was lost. Hux smiled, he thought to himself about all the weaknesses in the First Order ships he'd highlighted as he passed along information as a spy. He was glad it helped. She went on to talk about Rey and Kylo, now Ben. How they both took on the Knights of Ren and Palpatine. Hux had hated the Knights of Ren when he'd met them on the Finalizer, they had always seemed ferrel, untameable. And Palpatine, even he'd heard the stories of the Sith Lord as a child, it had terrified him then as it did now. She told him about their Force bond, about Rey using the strength of all the Jedi to finally destroy the Sith Lord, how it had killed her in turn. She spoke about Ben, using the Force to share his life with her, killing himself in the process. Hux could feel tears gathering in his eyes.  
"So is Kylo, I mean Ben, is he dead?"  
"Almost. They're a dyad in the Force. Rey knew she couldn't live without her other half. When Ben died in her arms she decided to share half her life force with him. That's about as much as we could get out of her when we brought them both back here. They're both still recovering, coming back from the brink." She indicated to some closed rooms, blue light shone through their windows.  
"Can I visit him?"  
"Thought you two hated each other?"  
"I just didn't want him to go down the path I was headed.." Hux looked down, when he thought of how he felt about Ben he could feel the tears rising, blurring his vision. Truth is, he didn't really know how he felt about the other man. He didn't hate him, he just knew the soft approach wouldn't have worked. He just wanted to protect him. 

Lyra gave him an arm to help Hux haul himself out of bed. He hobbled, still using his stick but walking alone. Walking into the room they arrived at two large bacta tanks. Lying horizontally, they looked more like giant pod-shaped baths. Rey and Ben were lying in each pod, floating on top of the blue liquid, only a couple of feet apart. Hux approached Ben's tank. 

He had never seen Kylo so vulnerable, his body was still battered and bruised, deep cuts and gashes from where he'd fought for his life. But his body was still strong. They say that people seem smaller when you see them in hospital beds but he was still huge, muscular and toned. With only bandage underwear to protect the patients' modesty, Hux was met with confusing feelings. He was distraught seeing Ben so gravely ill, so defenceless, so not Kylo, but at the same time, seeing his whole form made Hux's head swim. He'd imagined before what Kylo would look like under his robes, usually in his quarters after a long shift. He'd imagine seducing Kylo, gently removing his robes. He imagined Kylo would be shy, at odds to his outward show, shrinking away from the attention. Hux had imagined Kylo's naked form, huge, muscular, able to break him like a twig. In his mind they kissed, soft and gentle at first then rougher, more frantic and desperate. Hux would run his hands over the knight's entire body, teasing him, making him beg. Finally he imagined sinking himself into Kylo, how the other man would plead, and scream and shout Hux's name over and over, Hux pounding into him until he came, his orgasm ripping through him leaving him a blissed out mess in Hux's arms. They would hold each other for a while afterwards, or so Hux imagined. Hux shook himself out of his daydream and back to his sorrow. 

"Can I hold his hand?" he asked quietly. Lyra nodded.

He dipped his hand into the bacta and retrieved Ben's. It was so large, he held it gently with both hands. Running his thumb up and down every crease, every scar of the other man's hand. It dawned on him that they had never actually touched before. These hands had choked him via the Force but their skin had never came into contact. He tried to drink this sensation in. Hux placed Ben's hand on his chest, it practically covered the whole scar. He thought about how he would've sacrificed himself a thousand times over to save Ben. 

Hux began to weep, tears rolling down his cheeks. Almost sobbing, fighting for a breath. 

"Hux, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"They're going to be fine, the bacta is helping them improve every day. They just need time, they're both coming back from the brink."

Hux raised his head, he'd almost forgotten about Rey. He felt almost a pang of jealousy, that she had been so close with Ben. A Dyad, two halves. He found himself wishing he could be so connected with Ben but pushing the man away for so many years, though in an attempt to save him, had made their relationship almost irredeemable.

He brought his attention back to Ben. Gazing at his soft face, peaceful. He had seemed to have lost all the hard edges that had made him Kylo, the scar, the sadness in his face. He lifted Ben's hand to his lips and kissed his palm then gently lowered it into the water. He turned and limped back through to the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have SO many ideas for this fic so stay tuned! 
> 
> Switching between Ben and Kylo was a bit of deliberate style choice, Hux is still trying to get used to all of this and he's trying to separate those feelings of lust for Kylo from the softness of Ben. 
> 
> Any comments/Kudos are SO appreciated! I'm really enjoying getting my ideas out there and its even better hearing people enjoying the stories! <3


	3. People are people so why should it be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux settles into life on the Resistance base, everything is new.

Eventually Hux was discharged from the med unit. He thanked Lyra, she had been so genuine with him and for that he was grateful. Rey and Ben were still recovering but Lyra updated him on their status every day, as per Hux's request. 

He was issued with standard clothes, dark khaki, earth tones. Trousers, a light shirt, brown leather jacket and sturdy brown leather boots. The resistance didn't have a standard uniform though everyone tended to dress similarly. He slipped it on over his frame, looking at the red sunburst on his chest as he buttoned his linen shirt up. The muted colour made his fiery red hair stand out more, the colours contrasting beautifully. He looked at himself in the mirror of the med bay for a moment. His hair had gotten slightly longer, he'd been recovering for a couple of weeks and his beard had began to grow in. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen himself like this. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen himself out of a uniform, all he'd ever worn had been grey or black. His attention fell to the Rebel emblem sewed onto the arm of the jacket. He'd seen it thousands of times but never on him, he allowed his finger to trace the outline of the red thread. He was glad to be able to repay the rebels in some way, although he knew nothing he could do could ever bring back the lives he'd taken. 

Walking out into the giant central room, he came upon a hive of activity. Hundreds of people were busy working, repairing machinery, relaying messages through comms, droids whirred past his feet, Hux stumbling for a moment, his legs still not back to perfect. They weren't preparing for war, the Resistance now had moved onto repairing all the damage that had been done to the galaxy. Rebuilding cities, reuniting families, freeing prisoners. 

Hux began to approach the large group of people in the middle of the huge room, one person seeming to be delegating tasks. A hush fell on the room as he began his approach. He was acutely aware of every eye in the room being on him, this came as a surprise as he hoped the clothes would help him blend in, to shed off his past life but he was instantly recognisable. His cheeks burned and he began to feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

Approaching the crowd they fell silent, all eyes landing on Hux. He didn't know what to say so bowed his head for a moment, bringing it back up to make eye contact with the person standing in the middle. 

"General Hux.." the man began.

"I'm sure that title doesn't matter now." Hux replied.

"Half the people here wanted you court marshalled.. the other half wanted you executed."

Hux closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. 

"But the Generals told us what you did. Not sure if we could've pulled it off without your information. You risked your life for us, we all saw you when you came in, half dead, you looked like shit."

Hux exhaled through his nose, not quite a laugh. 

"And we could use an extra pair of hands around here. We've already got your officers in working. They're not half bad."

"I'll do anything, I know I'll never be able to take back what I did but I'm happy to get as far away from the horrors of the First Order as possible" 

The man smiled. He looked middle aged, in a battered old boiler suit, it was clear that he'd seen a few fights in his time.

"Good. I mean look, we don't judge, we know you can't help what you were born into. Shit, look at Finn! He was raised for killing, trained by folk like you, and he chose the good. It couldn'tve been easy, with a cunt like your father but that isn't to say we automatically trust you. It's not going to be easy, you're responsible for a lot of death, you've killed some of our families. We can't help how people might react to you. We'll set you to work but we're sure as fuck going to keep an eye on you."

Hux nodded. 

"Right, you're off with Asti, hauling cargo onto the ships." he nodded to a young man, early twenties, his brown hair long and tied into a bun. He wore a bright orange boiler suit tied around his waist and a grey tank top. He gestured for Hux to follow him. 

They began to walk down the mineshaft, it seemed to go on for miles. The dirt walls held up with holosteel. Both men set to work hauling box upon box onto small metal transporters. Hux winced with the pain in his chest, he felt like he was being torn apart. He didn't let his face show it. Once full, they began to drag them further down the tunnel. Eventually the light began to get brighter and brighter, the air smelling less of dirt and more of fresh plant life. Coming to the cave mouth they stepped out into a bright midday sun, the warmth filling up every part of Hux. He stopped and stood for a moment, he wasn't sure when the last time was that he'd felt the sun on his face, or breathed outdoor air. 

Asti turned and looked at him. "What's the hold up Hux?"

"Sorry, I just don't know the last time I saw something so beautiful" he let his eyes scan around the lush plants, it was as if the whole area was made of green, full of life. 

Asti nodded, almost feeling sorry for Hux, that something so simple was having such a profound effect on the man. 

They both worked all afternoon, hauling boxes of all different sizes onto a large transporter, building equipment for cities that had been destroyed. It was heavy, vigorous work. Hux adored the feeling of warmth on his skin, the beads of sweat rolling down every part of his body. By the time the mid- afternoon sun was beating down on them, Asti had already removed his tank top and stuffed it into his pocket. Hux kept his shirt on. 

"Aren't you melting Hux? These aren't uniforms, you're allowed to be comfortable" said Asti, gesturing at the red headed man. 

Hux sighed nervously and began to unbutton his shirt, tying the sleeves around his waist when he was done. He noticed Asti staring at the huge scar on his chest, it was clear Hux had been near gravely injured by the blaster. Both men looked at each other and gave a small, understanding nod. 

"Thanks." said Asti, quietly.

"For what" puzzled Hux.

"You did some bad things but I don't know if you're a bad person."

Both men worked on in near silence for the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening. When the end of their shift came both men sat outside the mouth of the cave, resting their sore arms and legs, looking up at the stars above the treetops. Asti pulled a small box from the leg pocket of his boiler suit and offered Hux one "Cigarra?"

"Fuck yes" Hux wasn't sure if smoking was common throughout the galaxy so when he finally put the cigarra to his lips, he could've cried with excitement. 

Both men sat and smoked quietly before moving off to the mess hall for their evening meal. 

Again, as soon as Hux entered the room, silence descended. Both men collected a tray and queued for some rice and bread. Moving up the queue, Hux could hear murmurs throughout the hall. Once he collected his food he sighed and turned to Asti "I'll go and eat somewhere else, I don't want you having to be associated with me."

"Fuck off, come and sit down" Asti replied and both men took a seat at a long metal table filled with different humanoids and peoples native to planets brand new to Hux. They all stared at him. Asti had already tucked into his dinner, eating messily and hungrily. "He's okay actually" he said between mouthfuls. Eventually everyone turned their gazes away from Hux and back to their food or to each other. The hum of hundreds of conversations picked back up and Hux began to tentatively eat. He wished he could shrink away from everyone but he knew the only way to settle in, to prove he could genuinely help was to take these small steps at a time. He savoured his food, his muscles aching from a good day of work done. He felt content to no longer be in command. 

Suddenly the hum of conversation got louder, cheers and shouts spreading across the room. Everyone at Hux's table sprang up onto their feet to try and hear the news, the excitement spreading across the entire room. 

Hux could have wept with joy when he heard, the news knocking all of the air from his lungs;

"They're awake!"


	4. Can't you see its misery and torture for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey wake up. Hux is jealous of their relationship.

It seemed as if the whole Resistance base had rushed from the mess hall to the med bay, the entire crowd of hundreds, squashing into the small medical unit. Normally Lyra would have shooed them all away, she wouldn't have the other patients being disturbed but instead she stood at the door of the private room, hand covering her mouth, cheeks wet with tears and laughing. Her joy was obvious. Finn and Poe rushed to her, the crowd parting to allow them through. Their excitement was palpable, Finn could be heard shouting Rey's name and Poe could be seen choking back tears. Hux weaved through the crowd, desperate to see Ben but mindful not to draw attention to himself. He managed to find a spot near the front. The familiar blue glow could be seen coming from the private room. Lyra opened the door and let Finn and Poe in, she left the door open so others could view but it was clear that only the generals would be allowed access. Hux managed to crane his neck to see. Both Rey and Ben were sitting up in the bacta tanks, Rey wore a wide grin but Ben looked hesitant. The room was quiet, faint murmurs could be heard but the crowd remained quiet to try and hear Lyra's report.

"They're not ready to jump straight back into action but let's try and get them on their feet" she could be heard telling the generals. 

Both patients were still wearing nothing but bandage underwear to protect their modesty. Finn shed his (Poe's) leather jacket and draped it across Rey's shoulders. She smiled and looked up at him. A faint chant began rippling through the crowd "Rey Rey Rey Rey", the chant was soft but eager, they respected the state she was in but still wanted to show their happiness. Finn flung Rey's arm over his shoulder and hoisted her out of the tub, with wobbly legs she began to take a few steps, walking toward the door. She was greeted by smiling thankful faces of hundreds of rebels, all desperate to show their appreciation and love. She smiled, Hux wasn't sure if her face was wet with tears or bacta. Poe came up behind both of them, embracing the pair in his arms, the three sharing a sweet moment of comfort. She turned her head to look back at Ben. Lyra had attempted to help him up, he gently removed her hands, electing to instead haul his large frame by himself. He swayed on unsteady legs, Lyra offered her arm and he took it, giving her a small smile. She began to walk him to the door. The cheering and chanting stopped when they saw Ben. His eyes fell to the floor. A small clap began to start, eventually building up momentum until the whole crowd were again showing their appreciation. Ben wore a confused look on his face. The generals turned to look at him, then looked back to Rey, as if to seek approval and then gave him a smile and a nod. Rey and Ben let their focus fall on each other. Both still using the others for support, they leaned in and touched foreheads, a content smile on their faces. Hux watched on, his heart thudding in his chest with excitement from seeing Kylo alive, he wanted to run to him, to hold him, to tell him finally they were both free from the First Order. But then a pang of jealousy hit him, tightening his stomach when he looked at Rey. He had never seen two people so content in each other's presence. He found he couldn't smile. Slipping back through the crowd, he felt his eyes begin to well up. He increased his speed, brushing past people, barging through with his shoulder. He doubted they cared, they were too focused on the pair. Carrying on he made his way to a quiet area at the mouth of the cave, it was night now. The moons were so bright, it illuminated the forest in a cool glow. He took out one of the cigarras Asti had given him and put it to his lips. He felt himself beginning to sob, he lit it and took a deep inhale. He felt the smoke curl around him. Why was he crying? Ben had survived, they were both free. But they weren't free to be together. Had that been his plan all along, secret even to himself? He opened a few buttons of his shirt, mindlessly running his fingers across the large scar on his chest. 

***

The next few weeks saw Ben and Rey slowly returning to full health. Though their bodies were healed, they had both came back from death, they had experienced the very depths of each other's souls. Neither of them quite knew how to process it. Ben had had more training than Rey, when he had studied under Luke but even at that, what they had been through was intangible to the both of them. The pair knew that they had to continue their learning. They had to better understand the Force, the Dyad, what they were. Neither had a desire to return to combat. Though the war was over, there were still minor skirmishes across the galaxy, mostly opportunists trying to swoop in and take advantage of the First Order's destruction. That was no place for Ben and Rey any more. Most days the pair could be found in the training rooms, the rest of the rebels knew to leave them alone and train elsewhere. Often they would spar, test the limits of their bodies, of their ability to connect to each other. Often they were found meditating, sometimes in some quiet corners of the caves, sometimes outdoors, sometimes after training. When they weren't doing that they were reading, pouring over any Jedi or Sith text they could get. They learned and wrote in runes, trying to decipher ancient books. Sometimes they could be seen walking together, in deep conversation or sometimes silently. The rumour was that they were able to feel each other's feelings, hear each other’s thoughts, so they had no need to verbally talk all of the time. There was palpable excitement whenever they were spotted, they had became the heroes of the Resistance, both having given their lives for the cause. They mostly kept out of everyone's way, preferring instead each other's company. This tore up Hux. He was still trying to work out how he felt about Kylo, it was becoming abundantly clear that his feelings were that of love but without being able to speak to the other man, he was left unrequited. Whenever he let himself imagine being with Ben, sometimes alone in his bunk, he would begin to imagine what they would do together, to each other, but each time he would end up seeing Rey's face. Ben would turn away from him in favour of her. He hated hearing about her, each mention of her name would remind him of the fact that Kylo would never be his. He had been doing any job he was given around the base; comms, video surveillance, laundry, hauling cargo, he didn't mind any of the jobs. Working allowed him to feel like he was repaying back for his previous sins. He'd even started to get along with the other rebels. He noticed that his once clipped received pronunciation accent had began to slip, he had started to be comfortable, he no longer had to put up a front. The physical labour had even allowed his body to become strong, the suns allowing freckles to show up across his arms and shoulders. He allowed his hair and beard to grow, still relatively tidy, he looked far from his old self. He liked that. But most of all, working was a distraction from Ben.

During one of his shifts, helping Mori the engineer repair an X-wing, he spotted Ben and Rey walking outdoors in the mid afternoon. They seemed to be in deep conversation, pausing every few steps to gesticulate, they would look at each other, deep in the eyes. As they walked they held hands. Hux hadn't noticed he was staring. He hadn't noticed Mori asking him to pass her a spanner, she'd asked multiple times. He stood watching the pair, holding the spanner absentmindedly, tears pricking his eyes. 

"Hux. Hux! The spanner!"

Snapping back to his task "Ah shit sorry Mori, I um.."

"You okay Armitage?" This was the first time anyone had used his first name since he had arrived, he was stunned for a second. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes "yeah I'm fine, just still trying to adjust to being on planet. So used to recycled air, my eyes can't cope." he lied.

"hm" She replied, she saw through his avoidance. 

The variety of his jobs interested Hux, some people he got on better with than others but helping out where he could gave him a real sense of satisfaction. He had began to work at the surveillance desk. Although the rebels were friendly and had all fought for the same cause, with a base as large as theirs, someone had to keep an eye on things. They watched for ships coming and going, they made sure nobody was hurt and lying somewhere undiscovered and watched out for any uninvited guests. Hux enjoyed this job, working by himself he had time to sit and think, free to smoke as many cigarras as he liked. Nothing major usually happened, he was happy to take the night shift and return to physical work the next day. He liked to watch the thrum of activity, at all hours of the day there were always people working, milling about. He found it comforting. Occasionally he would watch Ben and Rey sparring in the training rooms, they would work for hours, until their muscles would give out or one would collapse. He frowned. As time went on they tended to spar less and mediate more. Sometimes they would sit, legs in lotus, floating off the ground. Some days they would sit kneeling, their knees and foreheads gently touching. Hux wasn't sure what any of that meant, he hadn't been able to speak to Ben yet to find out. He was sure each movement, each choice was directly influenced by some Jedi text they had been reading. 

Rey and Ben were constantly pushing each other, testing the limits of the Dyad. They started to notice themselves becoming more in sync, their sparring sessions being like fighting a mirror. They began to read, finding out about rituals that would strengthen their bond, give them more connection to the Force, being able to harness more power. They started by delving more deeply into themselves, meditating, trying to find the space within. Then they progressed to delving deeper into each other, using their bond to enter into each other's life force. They came across an ancient text, very early Jedi. It took them a while to translate, the written language being used had gone extinct long ago. Once they managed to understand it, they knew they had to try it. 

Hux got himself set up for his shift, a box of cigarra and a flask of water, settling in for a long night. His eyes scanned the different monitors. Rey and Ben were back in the training room. He tried to ignore them, even looking at the pair brought a pang of jealousy that he could feel throughout his body. But his eyes kept on wandering back. He told himself that he'd allow himself to watch for five minutes then he would ignore it. They didn't have any weapons for sparring. Not too unusual, perhaps they were meditating tonight. Hux watched on. They began to step closer to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Ben's hand cupped Rey's face, she did the same. This was new. They brought each other's face in for a passionate kiss. Hux could feel all the breath being knocked out of him. His focus was locked on the screen. Their hands ran up and down each other's bodies, his large hands resting on her back, her hands winding around his hair. Breaking the kiss they began to kiss along each other's neck, nipping at jawlines and throats. Their hands moved and began to pull at each other's clothes, removing Jedi robes, the layers lying on the ground. The pair stood naked and began to kiss again. Hux's head was reeling, he couldn't look away but watching hurt so much. The pair sunk to their knees, eventually both lying on the ground. Hands exploring each other's body, they came to rest between each other's thighs. Hux couldn't make out what exactly they were doing but he could tell by their faces that they were enjoying it. Ben spread Rey's legs and began to angle himself. Hux caught a look at Ben's penis. It was huge and hard. He wished the first time he'd seen it was in person, not on a screen and about to fuck someone else. The pair still kissing passionately, he watched as Ben sunk into Rey. Her head relaxed back as he set off at a rhythm. He watched their tight bodies writhe, desperate for each other's touch. Ben's shoulder's were tight, every muscle working. Both mouths falling open. He wished he could hear it. He was glad he couldn't hear it. The camera had caught a sheen on their bodies, the pair going at it so hard every part of them was dripping with sweat. Hux felt sick with jealousy. He wished that was him fucking Kylo. It should be him with Kylo. He imagined his own hips gyrating, grinding Ben's huge cock. It should be his arms and legs wrapped around the other man. It should be him. Ben should be shouting his name. It should be both their bodies pressed against each other, panting, wanting. He couldn't look anymore. He gripped his metal flask in his hand and smashed the monitor. A small plume of smoke emitted from it. Fixing it would be the top of his to do list tomorrow. He felt the tears freely roll down his cheeks and he put his face down on the desk, shoulders moving with each sob. He needed some air. Sending a droid off to find someone to sit in for him, he picked up his cigarra and headed out of the room. Once at the mouth of the cave the warm night air hit him. He walked toward the tree line, taking long draws, his eyes wet and adjusting to the night.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is so saaaad!


	5. Violator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Armitage meet in the forest. Ben asks about Arimatage’s first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape.

Hux didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there for, he’d entered the forest and just carried on walking. The tree line getting taller and taller. Hux didn’t care. All he could think of was that pair. Their hands exploring each other, muscles tensed, sweat sheen skin, eyelids fluttering closed, mouths open, moaning. The video had been silent but Armitage could hear them, his mind filled in the blanks, he heard the sighs, gentle swears, pants. Eventually he’d stopped walking once he got to a small clearing, he sat on a fallen tree and took out his packet of cigarra. Lighting, inhaling, sighing, stubbing it out and repeat. Blankly staring at the gaps between the trees. Slowly twin suns began to rise, the planet was waking up. Lit cigarra between his fingers, he wiped tears from his eyes and ran his hand across his stubble. He should probably head back to the base. He wasn’t sure how he would explain his absence, he wasn’t sure he cared. His heart had already been broken tonight, nothing could make it worse.

His attention was broken by the sound of rustling behind him. He whipped his head around. Slightly before sunrise, the light was still dim. Hux squinted, trying to make out the approaching figure. It was large, broad. It was crying. 

“Kylo?”

It gasped “Hux?”

Kylo emerged from the tree line. He wasn’t wearing his Jedi robes. He wore a simple black jumper, black trousers. He looked more like Kylo but softer, still not as gentle as Ben. He quickly wiped tears from his eyes.

“What’re you doing here Hux?”

“I could ask you the same question. Surprised you still care who I am.”

“Hux I-“

“I saw you both last night” Hux felt those words leave his mouth before he could stop them. 

Kylo stared at his face. Hux half expected him to react, anger, disgust but instead, tears started to fill his brown eyes. He fell to his knees, hands covering his face, openly weeping.

“I’m sorry Kylo, just that I was watching the monitors and-“ 

“Hux have you ever done something and immediately regretted it? Something you’d built up in your head your whole life just to feel empty and wrong when it happens?” 

“Well I suppose I-“ 

“It was supposed to feel amazing, strengthen the dyad, increase both our powers.. but it just wasn’t right, it didn’t feel like we were right for each other. We felt more like awkward relatives than lovers. It felt so wrong.” 

Kylo looked at the floor.

“Hux what was your first time like?” 

Hux swallowed, his gaze becoming far away. He thought about his first time. Seventeen, still a cadet. He thought about how Pryde had summoned him to his office. The way the officer looked at him made him feel naked, he knew why the man had taken an interest in him. He stood to attention in front of his desk, the older man stood up, walking from behind the desk, closing the distance between them. He whispered into his ear. Armitage gulped. The older man began to kiss his neck, licking along his jawline, grabbing his chin to turn his face before kissing him on the lips, his tongue exploring the younger man’s mouth. His hand was clamped to the back of his head, Armitage couldn’t break the kiss, their teeth clattering together. Pryde’s other hand started to hurriedly unfasten the cadet’s uniform buttons. Armitage felt his breath quicken. His shirt and coat were pulled from his shoulders, he stood with his arms to his side, fear paralysing him. Pryde grabbed one of his hands and shoved it down the older man’s trousers, forcing Hux to grab his hard cock. “Squeeze and pull” Armitage did as he was instructed. He felt Pryde moan into his mouth. “You do the same.” The older man grabbed his other hand and shoved it down his own trousers, he gripped his own cock, it was starting to get hard, he felt ashamed. He carried on for what felt like forever before the older man broke the kiss and began to unzip the cadet’s trousers, pulling his uniform and underwear down to his ankles. Armitage instinctively covered his crotch but Pryde batted his hands away, he wanted a good look. “Fuck, you’re not small are you? And look how hard you are, what a slut.” Armitage looked away, tears pricking his eyes. “On your knees, hands on the floor.” He did as he was told. He felt his arms shake. His shoulders tense. Pryde slowly walked around him, pacing around him in a circle, his boots clipping against the floor. He seemed to circle him a number of times, it only served to make Armitage more tense. Finally he stopped and stood behind the cadet, who’s ass had never felt so on show. He sank to his knees. Armitage heard fabric move. Without warning he felt the head of Pryde’s penis at his opening. He gasped. He bit into his hand, stifling a scream. Pryde carried on, pushing deeper and deeper. The pain was intense, Armitage thought he would split in two. The older man began to pull out, almost all the way and then pushed back in. Armitage yelped. Pryde began to set off at a pace, snapping his hips into the cadet. The pain was white hot and blinding, he was sure he would pass out. He wanted to scream stop but he was too scared. What would happen to him if he said no? His breath hitching, the wind getting knocked out of him he felt like Pryde went on for hours. Shamefully he felt his own cock start to leak as Pryde’s breath became more ragged. The older man spilled inside of him, gripping onto his hips with his last few thrusts. Armitage felt his own orgasm rip through him, his sweat covered back arched as he came, cum dripping between his legs. He remembered the feeling of shame almost filling him up. That same feeling washing over him every time Pryde summoned him to his office. “Hux?” Kylo’s voice brought his attention back to the present. “He was just another officer, nothing major” he took a long inhale of his cigarra. Kylo looked into his face, he knew the other man could sense his thoughts. He could feel his pity. “Armitage..” he said softly, placing his hand on the other man’s arm, stilling his shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yikes. So I usually base chapter titles on the music I’m listening to, this fic has followed a Depeche Mode theme, I was listening to their album Violator and I thought about Hux’s past with Pryde.   
> TW rape. 
> 
> (I have no affiliation with Depeche Mode!) 
> 
> There may be a happy ending yet!


	6. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter showing how Hux and Kylo had thought about each other at nights, alone in their chambers ;) ;) ;)

"oh, Hux" Kylo sounded genuinely heartbroken "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know... how often did he..?" his voice trailing off.

"Every-time he was onboard" Hux answered curtly "doesn't matter now, the First Order no longer exists, hopefully he doesn't either"

Hux's eyes fell on Kylo's hand. So huge it took up almost his entire forearm. Hux placed his hand on top of the other man's. He thought about the first time their skin ever touched, while Kylo was still healing in the bacta tank, Kylo had been completely unaware, had he been unaware of how he felt all along? He had pushed the knight away for so many years, barbed words, nasty looks but he knew there was no way of telling the other man how he felt. He knew that they truly couldn't be together so what would be the point of revealing his deepest desires? He ached when he thought about all he couldn't have with Kylo.

"It's Ben now"

"Wh-what?"

"Kylo Ren is dead, I'm not him anymore."

"Get out of my head, Ren. Do you do that often?" his tone abrasive, like it was during their interactions throughout the times they were in the First Order together.

Ben lowered his eyes. 

"Ben!"

"I could hear you calling out at night. I could feel your thoughts, all the things you imagined us doing.." he trailed off. 

Hux could feel his stomach lurching. The idea of Ben probing his mind, knowing all of the filthy positions he had pictured them in, he felt so exposed.

"and? Did you think about that too?" he pushed the feeling down, leaning into the excitement of the unknown.

Kylo thought of those nights onboard the Finalizer. Hux's imagination would gently creep into the edges of his awareness, caressing untouched corners. It didn't feel intrusive, it was beautiful, flattering that someone thought of him in that way. He was a warrior, a berserker, he wasn't the object of anyone's desires. It began the night after Hux saw him without his helmet for the first time, Kylo was discussing Rey and her untapped power with Snoke's hologram when Hux burst in. The ginger man struggled to keep composure when he saw the knight's face, large features, dark, angular, beautiful. He tried not to stare, instead savouring the image of the other man's face while he lay in bed that night. He imagined running his thumbs across Kylo's cheekbones, his lips, through his black hair. Kylo had closed his eyes, becoming aware oh Hux's attention on him. Laying on his own bed he could almost feel Hux's gloved hands on his face. Warmth spread through him, whether Hux knew it or not, he was reaching out to Kylo through the Force. This went on for years, almost every night (every night that Hux wasn't working late), his thoughts would creep into Kylo's mind, increasingly intimate, sexual. Kylo had never been touched, he'd gotten himself off before but he'd never been intimate with another person. It was clear Hux had, the way he pictured them in different positions, a hand here, a wet mouth there, it sent tingles through Kylo any time Hux pictured them together. He was able to sense when Hux was touching himself and he would do so too. With a tight grip pumping up and down on his cock, Hux would imagine he was pounding into Kylo, the young knight whimpering, moaning the General's name, Hux would audibly groan at the image. Kylo played around with sliding his hand up and down his own cock, it felt great but it wasn't what Hux was picturing. One evening while Hux was imagining himself burying his cock in Kylo's ass, the young knight decided to experiment how that would feel, using his own fingers in place of Hux's cock. He removed all of his clothes, climbing onto his bed, resting on both knees and one elbow, with his free hand he started to run a finger around his rim. It fluttered with pleasure. With one finger he decided to probe a bit deeper, pushing into his own hole. As he did so Hux was imagining angling Kylo so he could thrust deeper into the other man, Kylo responding with a groan. "mmmmmn Hux..." Kylo sighed out loud as he inserted another finger and began to scissor them, stretching himself slightly wider. He could feel himself gripping into the bedsheets with his other hand, the muscles in his back tightening as he inserted a third finger, he felt completely full. Hux imagined hitting Kylo's prostate with the tip of his cock, the other man responding with a delighted yelp and his muscles tightening around his cock as he began to come. Kylo felt dizzy with pleasure, his fingers curving, searching out his prostate, his eyes fluttering shut. Sparks flushing through him as his fingers gently brushed it, he could feel himself on the edge of orgasm. His unwitting masturbation partner was close too, the image of an undone, spent Kylo, sweat slick brow, twitching muscles, drunk from orgasm was enough to send him over the edge. Fist still pumping, his back arched as he let out a cry, come leaking out his cock and down his hand. Panting he lay still, cock twitching, feeling the reverberations of orgasm. This was enough to make Kylo come, spilling onto the mattress underneath him, smearing across his chest. His breath was heavy, his eyelids heavy "Hux... Hux... Hux..." he sighed dreamily with every exhale. He wished with every fibre of his being that it was Hux's cock inside of him rather than his own fingers. There were to be many many more nights like this.

"Of course I did Hux, the idea that you wanted me like that.." he sighed "it felt amazing but you know we can't. I'm with Rey." he looked up at the sky biting his lip.

"You're not happy with her, you don't have to read minds to know that... Just because you think you should be together doesn't mean its right" he started closing the distance between them, his face moving closer to the knight.

"But Hux.. we can't" he said breathily, eyes now gazing at the read headed man who's face was just inches from his own "...we shouldn't.." his voice so low it was almost a murmur. Intense green eyes gazed into his own.

Softly their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been on a bit of a hiatus but I'm back now! Hope everyone is staying safe, washing their hands and staying indoors!! x


	7. I feel you, your rising sun, my Kingdom comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo finally get that intimacy they've craved for so long.

"Hux..we can't" Kylo sighed into Hux's mouth, a thinly veiled protest.

"I know you want this Kylo, there's no one around, nobody will ever know.. except us" replied Hux, lips still touching, Kylo leaning into the other man, not wanting to stop the kiss.

Deepening, Hux began to run his fingers through Kylo's hair, soft, unruly. He'd pictured this so many times. Their kiss became more desperate, teeth clashing, breathing laboured breaths into each other's mouths. Hux began to explore Kylo's mouth with his own tongue, Ren's head swam, he thought he'd pass out with pleasure. Tongues rubbing up and down each other, Hux's hand taking a firmer grip on the other man's hair. Kylo's large hands running across Hux's back, grabbing at his clothes. Despite being almost the same height as the young knight, he felt tiny in his huge arms. 

Kylo broke the kiss, their noses touching, lips centimetres apart. Panting, Kylo gazed into Hux's eyes, the deep brown taking in the sharp green.

"I-I want this, I want you." Kylo said, almost apologetically "you have no idea how many times I've imagined this.."

Hux was stunned, not in his wildest dreams did he think his feelings were reciprocated like this.

"We're miles away from the base, nobody would hear us" Hux's mind thrilled from the danger of being caught. He had no idea what the repercussions would be, nor did he care at this point in time. He let a broad cheeky smile form across his face. Kylo smiled too. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Hux smile like this. Kylo ran a large thumb across Hux's cheek, his beard bright orange, like the hottest fire. Hux turned his head and began to kiss the other man's large hand, taking it both his hands, tongue tasting the salty skin, teeth gently nipping at his palm. Ren almost whimpered, managing to catch it before it left his lips. Hux began to lick Kylo's large index finger, starting to suck the tip, swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks.

He looked embarrassed, his gaze falling to the floor. "Hux.. could you.. I-I mean would you please.." his voice trailed off.

"Tell me" said Hux, removing the other man's finger from his mouth with a pop.

Kylo took a steadying inhale "Please fuck me Hux"

Hux bit his lip, his head swimming "my pleasure, Ren." Kylo loved hearing his old name coming from the other man, reminding him of the years of flirtatious antagonisation, making their tryst feel all the more illicit.

"Would you like to strip for me, Ren?" said Hux, obviously enjoying the dynamic. 

"Yes please" answered Kylo hastily. Hux looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Yes please, General" 

Hux smiled at this correction. He truly didn't care about his rank anymore, he just enjoyed the power shift between them. 

Kylo reached to the bottom of his tunic, pulling it up his body and over his head, revealing a toned abdomen, dusted with freckles. Hux's breath hitched. He had seen Kylo near nude in the bacta tanks but finally, he could touch, caress, savour this body. Kylo smiled at Hux, clearly enjoying the other man's excitement. He kicked off both boots and began to unbutton his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles and clumsily stepping out of them. He was already hard, his erection scarcely hidden by his underwear. Hux bit his lip, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Running his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear, he began to slowly pull them down. Exposing a defined inguinal crease and jet black pubic hair, Kylo took his time, savouring Hux's reaction. 

"you're such a tease" Hux laughed, his own erection uncomfortably tight against his own trousers.

Eventually Kylo slid his underwear off his hips, allowing the fabric to drop to the floor. Hux thought he would pass out at the sight. Kylo Ren fully nude in the warm morning light, looking almost bashful, his cheeks flushed as pink as the head of his huge cock, standing to attention almost reaching his navel. 

"Is- is everything okay?" asked Kylo quietly, staring at Hux through thick black eyelashes. 

"Everything is perfect Kylo" Hux smiled, holding the other man's face with both hands and kissing him passionately "perfect".

"Can I undress you, General?" the knight spoke in a low tone.

Hux nodded.

Kylo began, large fingers carefully unbuttoning the other man's collar. He brought his face closer to the other man's, gently kissing his jaw. As he unbuttoned, he moved his lips down Hux's neck, then his collar bone, then to his chest. Kylo froze once he'd released the general's entire shirt. Hux stood still, his unbuttoned shirt hanging open off his shoulders, his gaze on the floor.

"Hux.. what happened to you?" Kylo's voice was full of pity as his fingers traced the giant scar across the other man's entire chest. It looked like a sunburst. 

Tears formed at the corners of Hux's eyes "Pryde.." he swallowed heavily "he tried to execute me for spying on behalf of the resistance, then I woke up here.. I look horrible, how could you want this.." he kept his gaze away from Kylo.

Both men stood still for a long moment before Kylo bent down and kissed the centre of Hux's chest "You're beautiful Armitage". He ran his tongue across the other man's scarred skin, red and smooth. He left small kisses on each of the man's nipples, still pink and perfect. Gently licking at them until they became hard, the young man was clearly inexperienced but wanting.

Coming down to kneeling, Kylo started to unbutton Hux's trousers. The red headed man shrugged off his shirt, exposing his newly muscled shoulders, toned through hard physical work at the base. The young knight looked up in awe. 

"Don't stop" Hux laughed gently. Kylo smiled in response and started to pull the other man's trousers down, followed by his underpants. Ben started at Armitage, drinking in every part of him. His body must have changed drastically since coming to the resistance base. His once skinny frame had became more toned, his beard making him look more rugged and the light from the twin suns had turned his skin a golden colour, in direct contrast to areas that hadn't been exposed which remained milky white and devoid of light brown freckles. His giant sunburst scar, red and smooth, sat perfectly between both pink nipples. Beneath a patch of bright orange hair, Hux's cock was throbbingly hard. Not as large as Kylo's but he was by no means small. Kylo spent a long moment staring at him. He leaned into Hux's crotch, beginning to kiss up and down the other man's length, licking the length of his shaft before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Swirling his tongue around his tip before beginning to suck, hollowing out his cheeks. 

"ah- ah you sure you've not done this before?" Hux gasped, allowing his head to tilt back as the young knight moved deeper swallowing more of his General's cock.

Kylo smiled to himself, pushing his head down further until his nose was buried in the other man's pubic hair. All those nights enjoying Hux's imagination meant that he knew what the General liked. Although inexperienced and a little sloppy, Kylo wanted to do anything to please his General.

Hux gently placed his hand on the back of Kylo's head and began to pull his hair, Kylo moving his head back, lips around the head of Hux's cock, he breathed. Then Hux would push down, Kylo swallowing the length of his member. Setting off at a rhythm, Kylo moaned feeling the pleasure of Hux this close, rather than half a ship away. He could taste the other man already, precum mixing with saliva in his mouth, dribbling down his chin and neck. He felt another wave of arousal, becoming messy with the other man's seed thrilled him in a way he hadn't expected. 

Armitage had pictured this countless times in his head, the excitement of it happing in real life almost pushed him over the edge. He firmly pushed on the other man's shoulders, his cock leaving Kylo's mouth with a pop. He knew he would come soon if they carried on. He wanted to savour the experience he'd been waiting years for. Kylo looked almost sordid, his large lips pink and shiny with sweat and cum. 

"Is everything okay Hux?" he queried, confused, worried he'd done something wrong.

"Perfect, too perfect.." Hux panted "Just, get on your back and spread your legs.."

"Yes General" Kylo said with a breathy excitement and obeyed. The forrest floor was made up of loose dirt and leaves, he didn't care how messy he got, he just wanted to feel Hux inside of him. He lay back, propping himself up on his elbows, drawing his feet closer to his ass, letting his knees fall apart. His cock was hard and leaking on his stomach. He bit his lip and looked up at Hux through dark lashes "Like this, General?" he purred.

"Kriff, yes" Hux groaned. He lifted Kylo's legs up further, gesturing for the other man to hold them up to his chest with his hands behind his knees. Kylo felt absolutely exposed, his heart raced. 

Hux bent down, his hands on each of the knight's cheeks, spreading him further. He drank in the sight, pink hole puckering. Leaning closer he began to run the tip of his tongue around the other man's entrance. Kylo moaned in response. Hux kept the rhythm going, gently beginning to probe with his tongue, relaxing the other man's muscles and pushing in deeper, exploring inside. Kylo had began to moan uncontrollably. This thrilled Hux. His index finger began to join his tongue, starting to stretch Kylo, preparing him for his cock. He wanted to take it slowly, it was the knight's first time doing this, he didn't want to hurt him. Gently removing his tongue he replaced it with his middle finger and began to kiss the inside of the other man's thighs. His fingers began to scissor apart. The other man was tight, definitely inexperienced. Gently he inserted his ring finger, spreading Kylo's hole wider.

Kylo's breathing was heavy, almost panting. He already felt full, the stretching feeling almost like burning. Hux was being gentle though, trying to make his first time hurt as little as possible, he could feel the care in his touch, in his thoughts. Suddenly a pang of pleasure shot through him, his eyes snapping open as Hux's fingers bent and brushed against his prostate. He yelped. Hux smiled and did it again and again, teasing. By now Kylo felt almost undone, making the filthiest noises. He thought he sounded like a two credit whore but he knew Hux was enjoying it. 

"Are you ready Kylo?"

"For what?"

Hux removed his fingers, Kylo suddenly feeling empty "please fuck me Hux" he panted, completely undone. 

"Of course" Hux said with a smile as he pushed the head of his leaking cock into Kylo's saliva slick hole. The knight responded with a cry, flinging his head back. Hux pushed deeper, feeling Kylo's muscles tensed around him. And deeper still until his entire length was inside the other man. He remained still for a moment, looking down at the panting mess below him, allowing the other man's body to relax into this new sensation. Kylo was almost incomprehensible, panting and blabbering. The only words Hux could make out was "please General" and "more".

Hux dutifully obeyed, he didn't want to leave the other man disappointed. 

Holding onto the knight's hips, he moved his own back, drawing his cock almost completely out. Kylo wailed. Gripping his thighs, he pushed his entire length in, knocking the air out of the knight. He pulled back out and snapped back in, setting off at a punishing pace. He knew neither of them could hold on for much longer. He pounded into the other man, both bodies shiny with sweat, Kylo trembling and screaming Hux's name. The red headed man drank in this image, the knight was completely undone. It was enough to send him over the edge.

"Kylo- ah -ah I think I'm going to-" Hux panted. With his last few thrusts he began to spill inside Kylo, angling his hips and stimulating the other man's prostate as he did. Kylo's back arched, each muscle in his body tensing, his orgasm ripping through him, white seed spurting over his chest. Almost screaming Hux's name, Kylo came, loudly and messily. Hux swore he felt the ground shake, the trees rattling as the other man came. There was a smell of electricity in the air, like the energy before a lightning storm. 

Still with his cock inside Kylo, both men remained where they were, breathing heavily. 

"Hux.." Kylo sighed dreamily. 

Hux gently removed his cock, his cum dripping out of the other man's hole. With a sigh, Hux collapsed onto Kylo's chest, feeling the movement up and down of muscular pecs with each breath. Both men were covered in each other's seed, quietly laying on the forrest floor in a lover's embrace, gently feeling the sensation of sleep creeping up on both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not posted for a month then I do two updates in a day!


End file.
